Breaking Bonds
by 4master
Summary: Remake of Resisting Temptations. Separated by birth, reunited by destiny. She hated him, but he was intrigued by her. Norms forbade their union, but he never cared for them.Strong naruto, Naruto Harem. Twin fic. NaruHina, incest, Koyuki,Mei. Some bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Ocs that may pop up here and there. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Man has always been a greedy animal.<p>

His greed is like a bottomless pit, never ending; unable to be satiated.

This was the one main reason which led to man's downfall.

The world was created in a perfect equilibrium. 7 sins and the 7 virtues. All set to counterbalance each other. This ensured the peace and the continuity of the land.

Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility.

Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, Sloth, Envy and Wrath.

The paths were laid down for man. In the end, it was his decision to follow it.

Unfortunately, led by the darkness that resided within their hearts, many men followed the path of evil. While they did this, they neither did care about others, nor for the world.

So, in the end; this all led to the first sundering. In other words, the Judgment Day.

The entire frame of the world was ripped apart when the multiple nations resorted to their nuclear weapons against each other. The terror that it inspired was so immense, that simply decided it was better to kill oneself instead of suffering in the long war. It wasn't genocide, it was extermination. By the time mankind realized their mistake, it was too late.

Multiple landmasses had detached from their original position, and selected new positions to rest. The aftereffects of the nuclear radiation had major effects. While it killed almost all of the Earth's population, it DID have a good side.

Chakra was born.

* * *

><p>"You know, we never decided on their names." A very much pregnant Kushina Uzumaki announced, as she looked up from her book.<p>

"You are right on that regard, Kushi. After all, our son and daughter must have wonderful names."

"Let ME pick the names. I don't trust your ideas!" She announced, pumping her fist in the air with extreme enthusiasm. Seeing his wife, Minato couldn't help but chuckle.

"All right, all right. Don't go all ballistic on me now. So what do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. Let me think."

"Take all the time you nee-"

"I got it! Let his name be…Naruto! And let her be called Natsumi! "

"…."

"What? Say something."

Minato jumped back into reality. "Err, Kushina, don't you think that both names beginning with N sounds a bit…..umm…weird?"

Just when he had said it, he utterly regretted his mistake. Immediately, Kushina's figure, more importantly her face was taken up by a dark aura. A genjutsu of people dying and screaming for their lives began in the baground.

"Minato..." she began in a sickly sweet voice "Do you want to disagree with me?" The mere tone of her voice sent extremely cold shivers down her spine.

"N-no! Actually it's the best thing ever! I have no problems with it!"

"Good. Then it's final!"

"Y-yes." Minato gave a sigh of relief. His wife was certainly scary. At times he really thought about giving up the title of Hokage to her. He was sure that Iwa wouldn't even try to peek into Kohona then. The Red death of Kohona was a fearsome title, and everyone, including him, feared its wielder. Even if she was pregnant, she still used to pack a hefty punch.

* * *

><p>A few months later…<p>

Minato Namikaze was in a dilemma. If it any other day, he would have been whooping in joy; for his wife had just given birth to twins. However, some manic had just teleported into the room, tearing the Kyuubi away from his wife, and almost killing the two newborn twins. Since Kushina wasn't there to control the massive tailed beast, it wrought havoc on his beloved village. He was in a dilemma. He DID know a way to stop the beast, but it did require a hefty sacrifice. Although sealing the beast was the only way; but it also meant that one of his children would have to suffer a life of mistreatment. Jinchuriki were not uncommon, but were sorely hated by their fellow peers.

He was the Hokage. His job deemed his village priority over anything else. That was the rule. But when faced with the real problem, he found his resolve crumbling.

He decided that he would settle this with the aid of his predecessor.

* * *

><p>The Hokage room was silent. There were only two people in it, yet there was an intense pressure in the air.<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a great man and an even greater ninja. Aptly nicknamed as the 'God of Shinobi', for his mastery over a thousand jujutsu. He had led his village through two great wars, and had taken it out of every tight spot that the village had faced. But during his time as the Hokage, he had never seen such a dilemma such as this.

His successor, Minato Namikaze was going to give up his life to seal the greatest tailed beast into his daughter.

Not only his death would be weakening the village, but he was also degrading a great potential weapon by sealing it into a girl. Some women were great ninjas, Senju Tsunade and Kushina Uzumaki being the best examples. But however, they used to have lower chakra levels that males, albeit their control was higher. However the more or less extinct Uzumaki clan was an exception to this, with both the genders showing higher chakra levels.

Sarutobi tried to convince Minato from not taking his particular course of action. "Please, I beg you Minato. Don't do this. Let me undergo the sealing procedure. Your death would be a great loss to the village. If you are gone, who would be there for your children?"

Even if Sarutobi seemed the grandfatherly kind, that was just a ruse. Keep your enemies fooled with the concept that you are weak, powerless; let them attack and when the time is right, show your true strength and totally crush them. In short the kind and caring old man was an extremely calculative person. Even if his views were seen for the good of the world, he always had Kohona's best interests at heart.

Minato shook his head and smiled ruefully. "It is quite sad. I shall not be here for them. I seem like the world's most ungrateful father, dooming them to a life of misery while dying and leaving them alone to a life without parents. I truly deserve to burn in hell for this. "

Sarutobi sighed. He understood the tone of Minato's voice. He knew that he would not change his decision. However, he still wanted to dissuade him from something.

"I see that you have made your decision. May Kami have mercy on your soul. But I wanted to ask you this, why are you sealing the Kyuubi into the girl? Why not in the boy? "

Minato frowned. He was a highly perceptive individual, and a man of many skills. He was not proud of his skills, especially those involved with killing. However, one of them was being able to easily read a person's mind. He was always able to do that, ever since he was a mere genin. He was unsure that if it was due to his bloodline, but never paid special attention to it; except when it was truly needed. This was one of those times. He found it extremely strange that Sarutobi did not see the mere reason why he had decided to seal off the Kyuubi into his daughter. What was even more strange that he still did not tell him to find a alternative solution than sealing a rather dangerous force of nature into an infant.

As soon as Sarutobi noticed that Minato frowned, he gave a mental groan. Now Minato was suspicious of him, and he would have to use an alternate ploy to divert his attention somewhat. He simply had to convince him into sealing the chakra into his son. Once it was all done, he could make the other twin 'conveniently' disappear.

"You don't seem to get my point Minato. If you seal the chakra entirely into just one child, the other shall be left completely vulnerable. I won't lie to you, but the truth is that you have made a lot of enemies out there in the shinobi world, and most them would just love to finish off the last remnants of the Namikaze clan. At least the girl might have a chance if she doesn't become a ninja. But the boy will be left completely unprotected! I will try my best to protect them, Minato. But I cannot always be here for them. They need something to protect themselves with."

That seemed to shake Minato up a bit. He was well aware of the fact that Iwa used to outright hate him, and would happily give anything to see that his clan was extinguished. Along with them, he was sure that the Cloud village would jump at this chance to attack his village; A's greed for bloodlines was legendary.

"You are right. Although I hate to admit the fact that people will be after my children; I need to ensure that both of them are kept safe." He sat down on a nearby desk, deep in thought.

"I was initially going to seal the beast's yin chakra into the shinigami; but on thinking on it, I think that it would be enough to keep Naruto protected from most future harm. Whereas, I shall seal the rest of the yang chakra and the beast into Natsumi. That shall be almost the majority of the Kyuubi's chakra, but their inherent Uzumaki regeneration shall stop most of the damage the beast can cause within her. This shall also prove as a deterrent if someone decides…" He couldn't get himself to finish that statement.

Sarutobi immediately chimed in" I will take good care of them, don't worry."

"Even though I still feel that….."

"Don't worry. Jiraya shall also be here most of the time for the twins. I shall try raising Tsunade, but you know how she is."

Minato nodded, as he found out that it was the only thing that his body was allowing him.

As the ever careful grandfather, Sarutobi gave a extremely sad sigh. But his mind was working at astounding rates. He had achieved half of his objectives. The boy shall receive lesser chakra, so he will be needed to be trained in the best possible manner to ensure that he would be an absolute genius. Making him loyal to the village wouldn't be much of a problem, as he would ensure that the boy would live like a king. Exposing him as Minato's son also painted a huge target on the boy's back; but he would be protected.

The girl was more of a problem. Jinchirukis were not unheard of, and the people who had brains and used them to some extent would put two and two together when the Kyuubi would just vanish. They were human sacrifices, but the fact remained that they were made so that the villages would remain strong and have an ace up their holes. They were made into weapons. However, since the tailed beasts were hated by almost everyone, their containers used to share the same misfortune. He knew that the general populace will be hate-mad that their beloved leader was killed by the beast. And thus so, almost all of the village will shun the child, no matter whatever he could try. That was the main risk. Faced by the people's anger, and the chance of the beast manipulating the girl could prove to be a dangerous risk for the village. He could not have her going insane with anger and hate. But he could not also force the people to change their views on the beasts; doing such a thing was impossible. And the people also needed a scapegoat to vent out their frustration, their anger on after such an event. That would require him to keep her happy, just by giving her the false hope that people could be changed. He would have to become some of the 'very few people' who actually 'cared' for her. In that way, in her emotionally weak state, she could be easily manipulated. In that way; her loyalty to the village could be confirmed. She could also be given an another name, in order to separate her more from the society. The people wouldn't want a 'demon' having their mighty leader's name.

In this way, the Leaf would get another two mighty weapons. And it would continue to prove itself as the greatest of the ninja villages.

He just had to get his ideas 'accepted' by the council. That wouldn't be so difficult…..

* * *

><p>The council room was quiet. Sarutobi had just dropped the bomb. He had revealed that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi and its chakra into Natsumi who was currently in his office. What he had 'failed' to disclose was the fact that even though it was most of the chakra, it was still incomplete. He also did not reveal the fact that she was a Namikaze and Minato's second child. He had 'conveniently' forgotten that thing. The public knew that their Hokage was married. To whom was the main question. Minato's and Kushina's marriage was one of the village's most closely guarded secrets. Very few people knew that. Even fewer knew that Kushina was actually pregnant. And the main thing was that only he knew that Kushina gave birth to twins. After the session released, naturally raised the question of how the Kyuubi was defeated and whether it was defeated for good. He had let the question linger in the air for a few minutes before many others asked him the same thing. Then, due to the 'unrelenting' pressure, he gave out Natsumi's Jinchiruki status. To the public she was just a waste orphan who had been infused with the demon. No one knew of her true heritage.<p>

Hook.

Their reaction was well anticipated. It amused him, as it was a testament to how good his manipulation schemes really were. To the public eye, the civilian councilors, along with the heads of the ninja clans and his 'advisors' he had crumbled under pressure. Stupid fools. Good strategy is like magic. 'Keep your enemies focused on one hand, while you do something with the other.' That was his personal motto. As expected, the crowd was instantly at their feet, screaming for the child's death.

"The demon should be killed!"

"Finish what the Fourth started!"

"Kill her, before she kills us all!"

The shinobi clan leaders sat extremely quiet, contemplating the situation. Hiashi Hyuga had his ever present stoic, emotionless look on. Tsume Inazuka was silently fuming at the sight of the infant. The Ino- Shika-Cho trio was deathly silent; an expression shared the Aburame clan head, Shibi Aburame. He shook his head; this was not the way it was exactly supposed to happen, but he had to convey an entirely different message.

Calling for the council's attention, Sarutobi began "As per the Fourth's dying wishes, he wanted the girl to be seen as a hero, for the duty and burden they ar-"

"I WILL NEVER SEE HER AS THE SAVIOR!" a civilian shouted out.

Sarutobi sighed.

"That was the Fourth's wishes. If you-"

"THE FOURTH WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPRESSED SUCH A WISH!" This time, it was the Haruno who shouted out. He grimaced. He had never 'expected' to her to be accepted into the council so early.

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi slammed his fists on the table."If anyone dares to interrupt my speech again. It shall be the last mistake they shall make. Is that clear?" He let out a wave of killing intent sweep over the crowd, to consildate his order.

"Very well then. It seems that most of you are not willing to abide by his wishes; it comes to me to see that it is enforced upon you all. Anybody. I repeat, anybody, as of now, even mentions the connection of the child to the Kyuubi, they shall be punished. By Death."

Roars of disapproval met his ears immediately. Someone from the civilian side had the audacity to break his law immediately as he had announced it. With a snap of his fingers, that man's head was rolling on the floor, removed by one of the ANBU who stood behind the now headless body. Instantly, the crowd sobered up.

Line.

At that time, Fugaku Uchiha spoke up."I don't think that I approve of your decision, Hokage-sama. The punishment seems too harsh for the populace. Surely it is the children that must be-"

Sarutobi's sight on Fugaku, who had a mixture of a smug grin and an infuriated expression. He knew that Fugaku always hated Minato for surpassing him. It was a well known rumor that Fugaku aimed to be the Hokage, but Minato bagged the spot. The fact that the Namikaze was an ancient and powerful clan didn't help either. Now that Minato was dead, he had the perfect chance to end the Namikaze line.

"Don't you dare finish that statement, Fugaku. First of all, you send a minimal task force to the protection of the village, and then you disobey me further?"

"Not at all, Hokage-sama."His tone was anything but apologetic." We were merely delayed due to an earlier incident at our compound."

"Pray tell me, what was this incident? What can possible be more important that the Kyuubi attacking. Wait wait wait. Don't tell me. Let ME tell you something. As the Fourth was fighting the Kyuubi, he said that it was under a genjutsu. A powerful one at that too. Now, I am wondering, who could be able to fool such a might beast by just genjutsu? There are not many people who are so easily able to cast and control people by that. However…I have heard that the sharigan is perfectly capable of such a feat. What do you say for that, Fugaku?"

The entire council had gone silent. Fugaku had gone completely red, and had become the center of attention; and Natsumi was completely forgotten.

"Are you saying that The Uchiha- a loyal clan to Kohona, led the demon to attack our village?"

"I am not saying that. However, it is a possibility. The Uchiha clan shall submit to questioning from tomorrow, without any delays. After all, we can't have anyone turning traitor, can we?"

After a pregnant pause, which was punctuated by the quiet fuming of Fugaku, he finally answered. "No Hokage-sama. I will see to it that your wishes are carried out."

Shibi Aburame spoke up "If I may, Hokage-sama?" After getting a nod, he continued."What is to be done of the child? We cannot just let her out in the open, for I'm afraid that our enemies might try and capture her, for their own purposes; once they have heard of this event. "

And sinker.

"It seems that I l have to hand her over to the orphanage. I cannot allow anyone to adopt her, for there are more pressing matters at hand." He had purposely put that in, because he had seen Danzo had in insane yet a greedy glint in his eye. He would try his hardest to take her in for his ROOT program. But he knew that he won't try it out now. Once that procedure was over, he rose from his seat and took a small bundle that was placed in a cradle besides him. Naruto was sleeping peacefully inside it. Sarutobi gave a real smile. Even though he was manipulative guy, he still admired the beauty of nature. With Naruto in his arms, he turned to the crowd.

"With the major topic of the girl out of the way, I want to give you all some more news. Thankfully they are good, as compared to most of the other ones that we had today." With that, he raised the bundle in the air, showing off Naruto to the council.

"Before the Hokage's wife died, she gave birth- to a boy! The Namikaze clan lives on!"

The council instantly cheered- the Namikaze clan was famous after all. Moreover, the child was a son of the fourth Hokage- their greatest hero.

"As of now, the Forth's legacy lives on. We have to ensure that he must be protected at all costs. We CANNOT simply allow the boy to fall in the wrong hands. I am sure that Iwa will be hungry to get their hand on this infant once they learn of him. For that reason, I am requesting you-"he turned to the ninja clan heads. "To send your best clan members for the security of this child."

His request was met with instant approvals. Although most of them were sincere, some of them were not. He was sure that the Uchiha and the Hyuga clans would do anything to get Naruto under their sway.

"To ensure the continuation of the Namikaze clan, I shall have to disapprove any kind of adoption requests. I cannot have him being influenced from a young age." He turned to gaze on Fugaku and Hiashi."Moreover, the boy shall be needed to be trained extensively from a young age, so that he may survive any potential assassination attempts that may be made in the future."

Again he was met with no objections. He gave himself a mental pat. All had gone according to plan.

* * *

><p>So just after they were born, the children were separated.<p>

When they were 3 Naruto had started training, while Natsumi was starving.

When they were 6, Naruto was equivalent in skill to a jonin while Natsumi was kicked out of the orphanage.

When they were 8, Naruto received his mother's sword, for he had completed his training while Natsumi was getting beat up almost every day.

When they were 10, Naruto became the captain of the ANBU; the youngest one in history, while Natsumi joined the ninja academy, and started ninja training for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p>So, here you go; the first chapter of Breaking Bonds. It is a remake of Resisting Temptations. The plot is somewhat modified... well, OK; highly modified. Those who had read my earlier fic, you can see that Kushina isn't here, Natsumi is. She... cant be said as an Oc, as there are multiple Naruto fics which have her as Naruto's sister.<p>

In this story, the main pairing shall remain the same; NaruHina. Those who don't like it, ignore it. Although Naruto shall have a harem, albeit a smaller one this time. Mostly 3 girls here. The decided ones are Hinata, Natsumi, ( Yes, there shall be incest. Those who don't like it can skip those parts ) Koyuki. ( hey, she deserves some love! )

If anyone wants anyone else added, please tell me. BE warned that I will accept at the most 1 more girl here, and Ocs are not allowed. Elder women ( Espicially Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai and especially not Yugito etc. ) are also not allowed. I do not want a 15 year old Naruto taking on a 67 year old woman as his wife.( Brrrr... I get the shivers. ) However, Mei Terumi can be added if ya all want her in. :D . Its not as if I hate the others, but there is a specific reason for all that.

As for the bashing part, it shall mostly remain the usual. Sasuke, Sakura bashing. Ah yes Kohona shall be also bashed into this fic. Sarutobi too. I found out that I hate him. ( well, its not because of that, but the fic goes in that direction. Don't call me prejudiced. )

Here I have reduced Naruto's power level somewhat. He had Godlike powers in the last fic, something that I hated. So his power level is toned down a bit. Don't worry though! He still has a part of the super cool bloodline that he had in the last fic! And those who want to flame/ criticize me for the sealing process and the 'yang' chakra thingie that I have put in here into Naruto... please don't. I had to find a way to make him powerful without degrading Natsumi's power. And this was the only way.

Those who had been with me for Resisting Temptations, thanks a lot for the love. :D I really appreciate it.

It seemed that a lot of people loved the idea of an Hot-headed Hinata, so her behavior is similar in this fic. Naruto here shall adopt a Itachi-like personality, but not exactly like him. There shall be some differences from Itachi. I think that you all will see them soon enough, basically in the next few chapters. However Natsumi shall act mostly like Naruto (Like the way Naruto used to behave in the manga ) in the start of the fic, ( cause she was being mistreated and all ) . But then again, her personality shall change later.

So, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DMC 3 **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The room was silent. The few figures that were present were at their highest alert. A person was in the exact middle of the room, fingering the katana that was tied at his waist. A few other people that were present had surrounded him while many others were hidden in the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to strike. The light glinted off their masks and grey armor, and their sweat drops fell off their skin. Their faces were covered with white masks, which were shaped into various animals. The person, who was standing in the middle, was different from the others in many ways.<p>

First was the obvious fact that he was going to be attacked. The other thing was that he was comparatively shorter than the rest. He also seemed to have an air of authority over the others; almost like an aura of calmness around him, as if the current situation bothered him in the least.

Then, instantly at an unknown command the ninjas that had surrounded him, jumped onto their target, all with the intention to kill. Their speed was excellent, but their target was faster. The first attacker went for a leg sweep which was complimented by a series of face punches by another person. Any normal person would have been forced to duck and then would have been swept to the ground. But the target perfectly timed the attacks and sprang forward in a roll, thus dodging both of the attacks. But he did not just spring forward in a roll but while doing so, he tackled the person who threw the punches at him.

However, his attackers did not give him a moment of respite. He was again met with some axe drop kicks, for which he was forced to roll again. But this time, he simply chose to spring back on his feet again instead of tackling any person. Not giving his attackers another chance, he quickly went on the offensive.

He started with a series of kicks, one at his opponent's legs, the second to his torso and the last one to his face. With sheer power and blinding speed, he pulled off a back flip, which ensured that one of the ninjas was knocked out cold. After completing his flip, he ducked an incoming kick, countering with a sweep kick and brutal trust kick which knocked another to the ground. Just as he stood back up, met was thrown back by a punch that would have certainly dazed him if it were not him tilting his head to the side at the last moment.

He recovered quickly, and managed lock his opponent in an arm bar. But another ninja attacked him, offering him no respite and forced him to relinquish his hold on his earlier attacker. However, he also swung the ninja that he had held in a wide arc, and sent him crashing onto another.

Just before another could engage him, he simply shouted "Stop" and held out his palm in front of his would-to-be opponent's face. Instantly, all the attacking ninjas stopped their current activities and fell into a single line, without even uttering a single word. However, their way of standing was not random; each was in the order of rank. The highest ranked individual was in the front, followed by his subordinate. After a few moments, they all removed their masks.

The person in front of them was a 5 feet tall, male whose face was covered with an eagle mask. Spiky blonde hair covered the top of his head while his eagle mask covered his handsome face. Oceanic blue eyes glared from the eye slits at the ANBU ninjas standing in front of him. His armor was the same as everybody else, although this was not the case with his arsenal. He didn't carry the standard issue ANBU katana, had his own which was attached to his belt, whereas most ANBU had their katanas strapped to their backs. He also had forsaken the regular kunais, instead adopting a modified version of them, using them for something 'special'.

As the ninjas in front of him removed their masks, he did the same. The mask revealed the face of a young Naruto Namikaze, the youngest ANBU captain in history of all the hidden villages. The greatest prodigy ever to be born, who surpassed all those who had set the records before him. It was rumored that he had been able to best not only the Sarutobi Hiruzen in a battle, but also Jiraya of the Legendary Sannin (a.k.a Super Pervert) altogether. That too when he was just 14 years of age. He was certainly the best of the best, something which was nonverbally accepted. However, his skills as a ninja were mostly hidden from the most of the population that resided in the village. Only the ANBU and a few other trustworthy people were aware of the actual information, although almost no one had the full picture. Secrecy was a gift that Naruto had, and he maintained it as far as possible.

However, he was currently glaring at the 10 ANBU that were in front of him. They were the elite of the elite- his personal team and squad. And he was disappointed with their performance. He simply held up 2 fingers to them.

"I just have 2 words for you all. VERY DISAPPOINTED." HIs tone was even, yet it had an edge to it which made all of his team sweating bullets.

"What should I start with? Kakashi, I took you down with what? 4 kicks? And you were supposed to be at least a high A-rank Nin. Very bad. Anko!" The said person gave an 'eep' before flinching visibly." You were even worse. You were down in 2 hits. I thought the snake style was very flexible. It seems that more 'Gai' training for you is necessary."

Anko whimpered. A few people beside her shuddered, felling very sorry for their teammate. Gai's training was considered to be hellish, second only to Naruto's. But what made it worse was the 'Spandex from hell' and Gai's constant lecture of 'the flames of youth.'

All in all, it's not a pleasant experience.

"But however…." Naruto continued "You all managed to get 2 hits on me in a short amount of time. I am somewhat pleased because of that. And as a reward…" he trailed off, his voice adopting a very dangerous tone, something that sent a cold shiver down his team's spine. "In the final exercise, you all can go all out. Use anything you want, anything. And in turn, I'll be using just 3 things. Yamato, my bloodline and Hirashin."

By then, the smiles that had…. somehow gathered on their faces suddenly vanished, and were replaced by looks of extreme horror. Naruto using his bloodline and his sword was bad enough, but using Hirashin to further complement his attacks was just plain punishing.

Opposed to popular belief, the Hirashin was a bloodline jutsu, thus deeming it unable to be performed by anyone outside the Namikaze clan. Not much was known about the clan, except the fact that they had an extremely high affinity for wind. But all this secrecy about their clan and their powerful bloodline had made the clan a huge target to many people, and due to that the Namikaze clan had been whittled down to a very few surviving members. The bloodline was the main reason why the clan had a high affinity for wind. The affinity and the bloodline were sort of interconnected. The bloodline gave the user absolute control over wind, although the chakra required to control it was almost negligible. The more skillful the user, the more powerful he was in terms of control of the winds. And the possibilities granted by such ability were almost endless. The user was able to protect himself from any kind of harm, levitate himself, and cast powerful tornadoes in a second's notice. And Naruto had perfected its use in each and every term. The Hirashin was not directly related to the bloodline, as it was incorporated through seals. By using his clan's bloodline for the Hirashin, Naruto had made its usage less taking on the body; as instantly teleporting to a spot and attacking an opponent while looking out for further attacks had its drawbacks on the body.

Naruto's sword was another wonder. A true sentient blade, which always chose its user; as it had chosen Naruto's mother before him, and had chosen Naruto as its current user. The blade was completely balanced, and was razor sharp. It was able to cut through all kinds of metal, and was responsible for sending most of his squad's swords into the forge to be rebuilt. Powerful runic seals were scripted at the side of the blade, which maintained its sharpness. However, the seals were just not there for maintenance. A majority of the seals contributed to the space-time abilities of the sword, which opened up terrifying possibilities. Only his squad had seen what Naruto was capable with the blade alone were none too eager to face him wielding it.

"Well…..I hate to break you all out of your musings, but the exercise has started", Naruto stated; his eyes glowing a ghostly blue- the sign of his bloodline activation. His was considered almost an expert in his bloodline, and was capable of all kinds of wind manipulation. The best example was the fact that he was currently hovering above the ground. Without any warnings, all kinds of jutsus rushed at Naruto. It was a complete mix of elements, fire being the most popular. However Naruto wasn't fazed in the least, as they hardly were able to scratch his body. The jutsus hit a shield that just materialized in front of him, and were torn apart, rendering them useless. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto was seen with a disappointed face.

"How many times. How many times you all try the same thing, but you simply can't get through my cyclone armor." Naruto wanted to berate them further, in hopes that he may throw them off their mission; but he was interrupted with the sound of high pitched chirping. He turned his head to see Kakashi charging, sharingan ablaze, while his hand was ablaze with his signature move. Smirking, Naruto unsheathed his katana and rushed forward to meet him.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the training room of the ANBU quarters was filled with 10 people who were on the ground, panting in exertion. Naruto himself looked winded, and his armor had some burns and cuts. Something that he was proud of. They had got in a few hits at last, when they attacked from several directions. If it were not for him using the Hirashin, his armor would have been a melted piece of slag.<p>

"That was brilliant people. I am impressed. You all did manage to get in a few hits and those were not lucky hits. For a reward, have the tomorrow off." Naruto said, while wiping off a sheet of sweat with the back of his hand.

HIs announcement was met with extreme enthusiasm, along with something that almost the whole of the village despised.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth…"

The response was an instantaneous," SHUT UP GAI!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was immersed in his own thoughts as he went towards the ninja academy. Well, technically he was flying, not walking or running. It would be strange to see the ANBU commander to go to the academy to learn, but Naruto knew that he had to keep up his appearances. He didn't want to exibit his skills without getting any 'official' training. Officially, he just knew a few wind jutsu, his bloodline (which mostly was a secret), and whatever that was taught at the academy.<p>

But he hated it. He hated to just go to that building, day in day out, sit there and do nothing. He hated being held back. That was not the only reason too. Most of the times his fan club used to hound him, making his life ten times difficult. If pained to see him that so much talent was gone to waste. Since the 3rd Great Shinobi War (He still wondered why a war was called great) the standard of the Kohona ninja academy had fallen drastically. The civilian families were pushing their luck, trying to worm their way into each branch of government. If it were not for the Hokage's subtle manipulations, Kohona would have long fallen apart from corruption.

It also pained to see that the laziness of the civilian kids used to affect the ones form the ninja clans too. Ino Yamanaka was a blaring example of that. She had been wasting all her days running after him or the 'last Uchiha'. Kiba Inuzuka was another one; those from the ninja clans were not supposed to be the 'dead last' of the class, but he had somehow not only managed to bag that spot but also maintain it for 3 years running. The only field where he at least scored was tanjitsu.

However, not all kids from ninja clans were lazy. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi did slack off, but had average to respectable grades. Shino Aburame was another person who had paid decent attention in the academy. Sasuke Uchiha was the typical Uchiha, complete with a bloated head. His grades were excellent, but he never was able to take the top spot, thanks to Naruto. Due to this, he would always try to exert his superiority as the 'last Uchiha' over him, trying to incite him into a fight. Naruto was tempted to prove his status wrong, but held his tongue. He didn't want to spill a village secret.

The cream of the crop was Hinata Hyuga. Devilishly charming, and extremely talented, she could have been the perfect example of Hyuga superiority, save for one single thing. She was hot headed, something that was extremely rare within the Hyugas, that too within the Main branch. She had a voluptuous body, again which was rare for a 14 year old. Due to that, she used to get a lot of attention from the opposite sex; something that she hated profusely. She hated males as a whole, its reasons being unknown. However she was not egoistical, nor she was proud of the fact that she was the clan heiress. However, she was extremely competitive, and hated him. The main reason was because he always was better than her. And the second was because he was a boy.

However, apart for those two; one person always hated him no matter what he did. And it was the resident Jinchiruki, Natsumi Uzumaki. She had an appealing personality, a never-say-die attitude, and was hell bent on becoming the Hokage. The last thing always confused Naruto. He knew how Jinchirukis were treated in almost all the villages and it wasn't anything different here. After all, the Hokage himself had told him to look after her from time to time. She wasn't even given an ounce of respect, yet she was hell bent on changing the views of the people. Naruto himself believed that such a thing was almost impossible, and had even told her such one time. Her fierce rebuttal and a sloppy punch to his face was her answer. Another thing that bothered Naruto was that why she wasn't being trained like he was. Jinchirukis were created to be human weapons, and would stay as such till their death; that was the cruel truth. If that was the case, the Hokage should at least have given her a heads up about her burden. But no; the Hokage took no such step and instead had failed to keep a better eye on her training, which he had noticed, was almost negligible. She…... interested him, to say in the least.

Just as he was going to enter the classroom, a brown figure; Kiba to be exact was thrown out of the room, his hands covering his crotch. Naruto gave a small smile and entered the class.

Hinata Hyuga was furious. Before the class started, Kiba had the guts to try and grope her ass, earning him a well placed kick in his groin. She was so frustrated because of that, she wasn't able to grasp a single word what Iruka had dictated. He just dumbly nodded her head, and threw furtive glances at the clock. Her usual outburst at the boys and more specifically Naruto was more fierce than necessary. The boys from the civilian families usually used to faint at her killing intent, but Naruto just gave her a disinterested look and went back to sleeping.

Now she was, currently on her way home, simply radiating a 'Stay the fuck away' aura. To the general populace it seemed as if a genjutsu was cast over them, and whoever simply came close went away screaming like headless chicken. A while later, when her anger had somewhat calmed down; she noticed that the streets were empty. She felt uneasy, and a shiver went down her spine. She blamed herself for being clouded with anger. Just as she tried to activate her Byakugan, she felt an arm binding her, and a kunai next to her neck. Without wasting another moment, her kidnapper shunshined them out of the area, without leaving a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, thank you all those who reviewed last chapter. Special thanks to those who followed me from Resisting temptations to this story. The story is still getting fav'ed :D<strong>

**I was sorry for the mistake I made last chapter, and I rectified it later. **

**Now for some explanations. The Yamato sword that Naruto wields is the same one from Devil May Cry 3, 4. So rejoice you all fans. :D **

**Naruto's bloodline is a sort of a downgraded version that I had introduced in the first story. There he controls 5 elements. He he controls only wind but has a good affinity for all the others and a poor affinity for earth. However his control over wind can be called here supreme, he can be almost be called a wind god in terms of his control. He can fly, levitate, create vacuum spheres or simply vacuum anywhere. **

**Naruto here has lesser chakra levels, because he is not the holder of Kyuubi; his sister is. Although he is incredibly powerful, he was trained since a young age, by all. (i.e Sarutobi, Jiraya, Kakashi, Itachi, and anyone else you can think of ) He has advanced regenerative factor due to him being an uzumaki. If you think that I over shot, saying that he could defeat Sarutobi, think again. He a high amount of jutsu and techniques; he knows the hirashin. And he is in complete control of wind. So...yeah. He could kick Sarutobi's old butt. But if he is fighting his father he would be hard pushed though. **

**Naruto does not know his mother's entire name. He just knows that her name is Kushina, nothing else. So he can't make any correlation between him and Natsumi. Sarutobi is clever enough to think of that, and he would have likely erased any traces of information. If people were to speak up, he could silence them or forbid them. **

**The academy graduation age here is 14. I raised it a bit. **

**Kakashi has joined the ANBU again.**

**Naruto's mask is Eagle. And he is the ANBU captain.**

**Ah, the most important; Mei has been added to the harem. Only 4 girls are in there, and I will mostly not take anyone else. **

**One more thing. In order for Naruto to control wind, he doesn't need to do any hand movements whatsoever. That's why it's said ultimate control. He can control it through his mind. His cyclone armor is one of his strongest defensive abilities, tearing apart any jutsu or weapons apart. The only kind of jutsu that it cannot completely stop is earth and to a lesser extent, lightning. The armor covers him from all directions, although if his opponents were to attack from all sides, the armor cannot stop all of the attacks. That is the only weak point. **

**He is also highly trained in swordsmanship. If you need to know who Yamato operates, see it on youtube or google. **

**That's all! **

**Review! :D **

**Later...**


	3. Chapter 3

I do know that you all expected an update but my entire hard disk was formatted, including my backup portable, hence all my written chapters were erased. For that I'm terribly sorry, it was because of a dumb virus and now I'm busy with other projects to keep you entertained.

I was made aware of this by a fellow author and a friend of mine. At first I was skeptical of it but when I saw that one story that I had read had been indeed deleted, I had to sign up for this. Fanfiction was created so that the fans of any series/ movie/ books may utilize their own imagination and create something new, a story that they could shape according to themselves. For many it is like a dream come true, as the series they like may not go in the direction the fan may like. For them, initially the site was nirvana. But the new procedures that the site has taken is absolutely horrendous.  
>I pride myself in taking the neutral spot every time in an argument, and I shall do the same here. Fanfiction did mention about the ratings of the stories, which every story must abide. They had also mentioned that extreme violence or any sexual scenes cannot simply come under the 'M' rating. But could the authors do if they ever faced such a problem? Post his story in an adult site for just one accidental sex scene or one chapter of violence? Most authors do post warnings in the summary or the start of the chapter that it may contain some mature reading material and suggest that whoever doesn't like it or is underage to read it can must skip it . For example, someone has brought an expensive yet fragile device, ( for the sake of understanding lets take a mobile ) . After one day of usage the mobile phone that the person has bought slips from his hand and falls to the ground, which breaks it. Now he will complain that the mobile was fragile and will demand an replacement from the company; it is his right. BUT it is ALWAYS mentioned on the mobile's packaging box 'HANDLE WITH CARE' The warning is there. The user chose to ignore it and yet he sues the company, choosing to overlook him fault instead. The same thing is happening here. I myself and many other authors do post warnings before excessive violence or an unavoidable sex scene. We do abide by the laws and do our part. We post the warnings. It's not the author's fault that they are/ maybe ignored.  
>Another horrifying fact is that the stories are instantly removed. That is wrong. Warning notices should be issued. You cannot simply remove a story instantly. Just thinking of a suitable plot takes a week or so, writing it down takes 10-20 times more time. An author slogs for his story, it does not deserve to be removed in the blink of an eye. If a building has been built illegally, you cant simply raze it with bulldozers the next day with sending amply notices or warnings.

This is wrong. Fanfiction does have a right to remove some stories, but their way of execution is extremely flawed. Some of the stories that they had removed were well liked. A small part of the stories they removed were clearly overstepping the boundaries, but others were not. This has to be stopped. We can't simply make something like a terminator/ resident evil story better by editing out the violence. It defeats the purpose of the story. We authors obey the rules, respect the ratings, post sufficient warnings. Yet still, we are wronged.

This must be stopped.

This isn't right and thanks to The Fifth Rider of Armageddon for giving me this address ( through his update :P ) www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Below are the names of the authors that have joined up. Sign up for the petition on the above given address and put this alert on every fic. If all goes well, this can be stopped.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Michael the Archangel

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

4master


End file.
